


there is still time for us

by harlock



Category: Captain Harlock, 銀河鉄道９９９ | Ginga Tetsudou 999 | Galaxy Express 999
Genre: Alternate Canon, Established Relationship, Immortality, M/M, Short & Sweet, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlock/pseuds/harlock
Summary: In an unexpected future, Yama and Harlock have learned to adapt to a universe forever changing.





	there is still time for us

They are on a train and their car is quiet, save for the soft murmur of conversation a few seats away. His head is propped on his fist and his other hand is laced with another's on his thigh, and resting on his shoulder is his partner's head, light brown fringe obscuring his closed eyes as he dozes, and a hood pulled up to hide his sleep-mussed hair.

Harlock let his gaze stray from the younger man to the window, watching the endless sea of space pass beyond the stabilizing barriers and silently, he marveled at how man has changed over the centuries. They've been traveling on Three-Nine for a while now, they had no destination in mind and simply went wherever their whims bade them.

It was freeing in its own right and Harlock had surprised himself with how well he'd taken to such a nomadic existence. He supposed it helped that Yama was equally adaptable, and had acted as a buffer between a changing universe around them and Harlock, the pair of them managing to keep the circumstances of their long lives secret while traveling and exploring this new time in humankind's growth.

They had not forgotten their old crew, their friends come and gone, their family long lost to a fading history. They hadn't forgotten Earth, even if the planet itself had been steadily neglected as nothing but a dream to humanity. Harlock and Yama often spoke of them, if only to keep their memories fresh and the spirits of their found families alive— even if they were the last, the only two to survive the decay of time.

(Somewhere, deep in the reaches of space left unexplored, on a planet no one remembered, rested their Arcadia, the ancient battleship awaiting the day of their return as it absorbed the Dark Matter that had once tainted and nearly that very same world.)

Down the row from them, a boy chatted animatedly to a blonde woman and somehow, the boy reminded him of his oldest and dearest friend. The woman, she reminds him of _her_ , another love he lost ages ago but could never forget. Her eyes bely the soul within and when her gaze met his—

A feeling like understanding passed between them, and their attention returned to their companions in the next minute.

Beside him, Yama stirred and Harlock dropped his eye to meet the pair blinking sleepily up at him.

"Evening."

Yama offered a little smile, squeezing his hand in acknowledgment as he leaned up to press a light kiss to his jaw, "How long have I been out?"

Harlock glanced around the car at the dimmed lighting, "Long enough. Did you sleep well?"

Yama quirked both brows at him, his sweet smile curving into cheekiness, "Well enough."

The former Captain says nothing to that, and pulls his hand free to wrap his arm around Yama's shoulders instead. Taking it for what it is, Yama tucked himself close and hid his face against the elder's neck, ghosting kisses above his collar before dozing off into rest again.

They had a long while to go before the next stop, but Harlock was content to pass the time with the warmth at his side and the sea of stars beyond his window.

 


End file.
